etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Ur-Child
Ur-Child is the true final boss of Etrian Odyssey 2: Heroes of Lagaard. This monster is the final enemy of the Forbidden Wood, and possesses god-like powers, even greater than that of Overlord. It can use powerful elemental attacks and, as the names of the attacks imply, its attacks may be based on the creature's emotions. It has a humanoid appearance, with beautiful wings and a spike-like structure on its back, that extends itself around its body. It also has a strange red mark on its face that could be either its eye or mouth. Although its origin is unknown, the bestiary entry implies that this creature is one of the Overlord's experiments which ended poorly, forcing the Overlord to seal it in the Forbidden Woods in order to keep its power in check. Story Before the events of the game, the Overlord told Canaan, the leader of the Bird Folk, about this monster, whom he called the End-Bringer. He said that if it ever escaped its prison, it would mean the end of mankind.When the explorers finally defeated the ruler of the labyrinth, Canaan grew worried about the fate of the monster his master feared so much and so asked the heroes to seek and destroy the creature. However, during the process, they accidentally broke the seal cast on the floating islands, and released the monsters imprisoned there. With this, it was a matter of time until the beast released itself. Without choice, they traveled toward the highest island, where lies this powerful, god-like monster. Strategy Ur-Child, like the other optional final bosses, has a clear attack pattern that is as follows: Sacrifice > Hymn > Boast > Obey > Boast > Rest > Solitude > Anger > Sadness > Mercy > Wildance > Rest > Begone > Sequence looping... On a side note, it may use the attacks Heatskin, Release and Light randomly, ignoring the pattern. It happens rarely though. However, if the boss is fought at the night, it ignores this pattern and goes all-out, attacking you randomly. This is in most cases lethal, since it can use Begone without proper warning, possibly destroying your party in the first turn. Whenever you face it, do it in daylight, unless you're looking for a challenge. The problem here is the power of those attacks, which deal extremely high damage to multiple characters. Also, the boss boasts a high defense (though its hp is somewhat lacking). To make things worse, the boss fight has a "time limit". On the 13rd turn, it will use its most powerful attack, Begone, with deals around 10,000 hp damage to the whole party (the highest hp possible in the game is 999). This can be avoided by using Protector's Force Ability, Painless, that ignores the damage of the attack. If you don't have a protector, make sure to kill the boss before the said turn, or else it's an instant game over. Also, you must be careful of the Wildance attack. It can inflict poison, and its damage is so high that it may kill all of your surviving units. A very popular strategy on defeating this boss is to have a Protector, a Hexer with revenge and three other members from your preference. First, let the monsters of the stratum kill your hexer and revive it, so it will have a single hp point left, giving revenge max attack power. The Protector should use Painless every turn in order to keep the party alive. The other three members should use Axcela II on the protector, in order to keep its boost gauge as high as possible. A well trained/equipped Hexer should be able to kill it in a few turns. The only problem of this strategy is that Axcela II is a hard to get item, so it can take a long time to gather enough of them for the fight. Skills *'Sacrifice' (Uses ???): Heavy damage to the target and adjacent characters. Also debuffs their attack. *'Hymn' (Uses ???): Huge damage to specific classes. 1st time targets melee classes, 2nd time targets ranged classes. 3rd turn may targets casters (unconfirmed). *'Boast '(Uses ???): Heavy damage to the whole party. May inflict Sleep, Confuse or Curse (low chance). *'Hatred' (Uses ???): May replace the weaker Boast if your party has too many buffs. Area attack that removes buffs. *'Obey '(Uses ???): Deals heavy physical + fire damage to the target and adjacent units. *'Rest' (Uses ???): Recovers 210 hp to the boss. Strangely enough, it is a very low amount compared to its max hp, so its probably just a "breather" to the player to recover the damage caused by previous attacks. *'Solitude' (Uses ???): Deals damage based on the amount of characters still alive. The more characters you got, more damage you take. *'Anger '(Uses ???): Deals heavy, fire elemental damage to random targets (hits randomly for 3-7 hits). May cause sleep and binds (low chance). *'Sadness '(Uses ???): Deals heavy, ice elemental damage to random targets (hits randomly for 3-7 hits), May cause fear and binds (low chance). *'Mercy '(Uses ???): Deals heavy, volt elemental damage to random targets (hits randomly for 3-7 hits). May blind and bind the targets (low chance). *'Wildance '(Uses ???): Targets whole party for any of the following negative status for each member: Poison / Confuse / Paralyze / Curse / Petrify / Instant Death. *'Begone '(Uses ???): Its most dangerous attack. Deals about 10.000 hp damage to the whole party. Impossible to survive useless you use painless. It also has an added binding effect, but the damage it deals is impossible to survive without Painless. *'End-Wind '(Uses ???): A focused version of Begone that Ur-Child may use instead if instigated by either a protector's Provoke or a beast's Doze Off. It will destroy its target, but the rest of the party will survive to repeat the skill loop. *'Heatskin '(Uses ???): Kills instantly anyone who attacks him with physical attacks. Extremely low chance (3%) to be used every turn.* *'Release '(Uses ???): Removes debuffs from Ur-Child and fully restores its HP. Will use it when under 3 debuffs or Dampen.* *'Light' (Uses ???): Removes buffs from the party. Likely to use it when your party has 12 or more buffs and Ur-Child has 2 or more debuffs.* Skills marked with an * are used outside the attack pattern, but they will not break the sequence, just postpone it to the next turn. Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Skills *'Dance with Lunacy' (Uses ???): Inflicts Panic, Blind, or Curse on the whole party. (requires arms) *'Behold my Power' (Uses ???): Deals damage to all party members randomly, ? times (deals extra damage to members infliced with ailments). (requires arms) *'Pity the Weak' (Uses ???): ? (can be obtained as a Grimoire) (requires arms) *'Null thy Strength' (Uses ???): ? (can be obtained as a Grimoire) *'My Sorrow' (Uses ???): Deals heavy Ice damage to 3-4 random targets. *'My Mercy' (Uses ???): Deals heavy Thunder damage to 3-4 random targets. *'My Wrath' (Uses ???): Deals heavy Fire damage to 3-4 random targets. *'Unhanded Me' (Uses???): Counter both physical and elemental damage this turn. *'Release my Power' (Uses???): Removes debuff and ailment to the Ur-Child and raise attack and defense. *'My Realm' (Uses???): Reduces ailment/bind resistance and inflict fixed at the end of turn for 3 to 5 turns. Gallery 005.jpg|Concept art of Ur-child and Overlord Trivia *This boss keeps the series tradition of final bosses having an attack pattern. Primevil also had a clear behavior in battle, and later, Abyssal God kept it to some extent. *This is the only boss on the series who changes its attack pattern depending on the time of the day. The reason for this is unknown. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters